Talk:2011
BZPower just confirmed that they've extended their contract with Warner Bros. to 2016, and they mention that this means Star Wars will probably continue for another 6 years, so should it be changed? Deathhacker 23:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Link please 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ** http://www.bzpower.com/ it's on the front page of the news. Although taking a closer look, it seems only the games are being continued. Deathhacker 00:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the source of the wikipedia link. Kingcjc 19:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) PM 2011 I've added to the stuff that uses wikipedia, as anyone can add that. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Well, per Brickipedia:Sourcing, Wikipedia doesn't even count as a source here, but I guess that if Wikipedia has to be listed, it's a good idea. 10:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * If it doesn't count as a source, i'll remove all wikipedia based things ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 10:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pharaoh's Quest 2011 or 2010? Hey guys, should we change Pharaoh's Quest to the 2010 page? It's already released and it's Nov. 2010. Legostarwarsnut 21:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :its technically 2011. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the Pharaohs quest should be changed : It has only been released in a few areas, Dates for set releases are when the global release takes place , which is 2011. Gladiatoring 22:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Isn't it being discontinued? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 03:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Probably. 13:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think Cars (in system form) is likely to be replacing it ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It seems that they're making one movie per year in LEGO or something like that. (The One You Fear 08:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC)) Release Dates Hello There! I have some very exciting news for you UK LEGO lovers! Most of the "new 2011" sets will in fact be realeased very late this year. Heres some figures and dates(estimates etc...)These are some of the ones I'M looking forward too :D!!!! ■7279 Police Minifigure Collection will be out on approximately 16/12/2010 ■7285 Police Dog Assignment will be out on approximately 16/12/2010 ■7286 Prison Transport will be out on approximately 16/12/2010 ■3658 Police Helicopter will also be out on approximately 16/12/2010 ■3366 Satellite Launch Platform will be out on approximately 15/01/2010(this also goes for the rest of the new City Space sub-theme.3368 Rocket Station, 3365 Moon Buggy, and 3367 Space Shuttle ) Overall, looks like most of the new City sets will come earlier than expected =). Please remember this is just from research and comparison of website release dates, and if I'm wrong, I apologise and don't be angry with me!These are what I expect them to be. TheChezebereger 17:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC)TheChezebereger It came out earlier than that in the U.S. LEGO Lord 18:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) SpongeBob Under DUPLO, SpongeBob sets are listed. Why is that? Sources indicate that more will be released. 18:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) But LEGO is licensed with Nickelodeon. LEGO Lord 18:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so they can make Spongebob DUPLO. 18:53, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've inquired into the source for this and have been satisfied that the source is accurate. ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 20:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) new star wars i found some pictures of the new sets coming out in june http://www.bricktuts.com/search/label/Quick%20Reviews Legobmw99 00:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A lot of stuff There's a lot of new stuff out. Toy fair photographs I've been uploading various image from the 2011 New York toy fair. Do we need all these photographs on these articles? ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : ? --- You're in the Jungle Baby -- Kingcjc 20:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::On set articles relating to 2011. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) New lego set I think they should do an AVP themed lego set NXT's tests